Unbound
by Tsula Marty
Summary: Harry is reborn in another world after Voldemort used the killing curse on him. How will this effect things as he is he last of an ancient race. HAS BEEN ADOPTED BY Severus-is-my-man5690.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling and the owner of Lord of the Rings is J.R.R. Tolkien. I can only claim this story, and make no profit from it what so ever.

=Dialogue Key=

"Sentence" Mean regular talking

'Sentence' Means regular thinking

~Sentence~ Means magical creatures, areas, or items talking through telepathy

Sentence Means humans talking through telepathy

_Sentence_ Means a passage from a book, note, letter, sign, or any other inscribed object

|Sentence| Means change in perspective, flashback, dream, or vision

/Start of Author's Note\ Means beginning of author's note within the chapter

[Number] Means I will explain and/or translate later on in the author's note at the end of a chapter

\End of Author's Note/ Means ending of author's note within the chapter

**Author's Note** Means author's note at end of chapter

Summary: Harry is reborn in another world after Voldemort used the killing curse on him. How will this effect things as he is he last of an ancient race.

Chapter One

The Forbidden Forest was deafeningly quiet, and was still as a young man was walking towards his death. The young man was none other than Harry James Potter. He saw Voldemort and his high ranking followers. He greeted Lord Voldemort, and withdrew his wand. Everyone was instantly alert, but was shocked when Harry threw his wand to Narcissa Malfoy. He spoke in a clear and determined tone, "Please return that wand to Malfoy, seeing as it was his originally. I have no need for it as I am ready to die."

"No, Harry! You shouldn't be here! Run away!" Hagrid barked, but was silenced by Bellatrix Lestrange.

"You are very generous, Harry Potter. That or a fool. Are you really prepared to die by my wand? What about your so called friends?" Voldemort asked, sneering at the end.

"I have no friends as they are just using me for glory and recognition. I have nothing to live for since you stole those that cared for me. I wish to join my parents, Sirius, and Remus."

"Very well. Any last words?"

"Yeah, I do. The prophecy spoke about how one of us are to die at the others hand. I want to end the pain within my heart. So go on and kill me."

"Avada Kedavra!"

And with that Harry soon felt his soul leave his body, but pushed his magic forward to kill Nagini before he allowed his soul to fade from this world. Voldemort collapsed from having his last two horcruxes destroyed at the same time. He felt his soul shrivel up before he died from cancer that he contracted from Harry's blood. All the death eaters felt searing pain flaring through the dark mark on their arms. With that the dark side lost it's hold in the war, and those that had followed Voldemort willingly dropped dead leaving only Narcissa and Draco Malfoy to survive as they were forced to join the dark side.

|With Harry's Soul|

Harry opened his eyes to see that he was looking at two beings. The first was a female wood elf, and the second was a Humanoid being that was covered in golden fur with a white furred belly and chest. The unknown being looked to be pregnant, and was looking at him with absolute love that only a mother could give. Harry looked at himself to see his form shifting to having ears on top of his head, his hair turning golden with white tipped bangs, and gold and white fur. He had claws on his fingers and toes, felt his jaw become a muzzle, and his teeth become fangs. He sensed that his eyes turned violet from emerald green.

The wood elf smiled before speaking, "I have given you a second chance at living for your sacrifice in your past life. You will have no memory of your past life, and your magic will become focused on healing and controlling the seven elements. They are fire, water, earth, air, lightning, nature, and ice. You are now a fox spirit, but you will have another form. It will be an elf, which you will be born as a fox spirit. You can turn into an elf when you are five years old, and you will be immortal.

"You can still die from injuries, or if your mate dies. Your mate will be a wood elf named Legolas. I wish you luck in your journey, and I expect great things from you, young one."

With that Harry started to revert in age, until he was an infant. The wood elf told him that his mate would give him a new name when he is released from his new prison. Soon he only knew darkness and warmth.

|Tower of Isengard|

A quiet scream of pain filled the lower dungeons as a gravid fox spirit gave birth to her child, but she soon slipped into death. An elderly man in white robes used his magic to force the newborn fox spirit to age until it was fife years old, and left for he Sauron. He locked the child in shackles on his ankles, upper arms, and to a collar around their neck. He routinely sent food and water to his prisoner, but made it appear that the fox spirit doesn't exist.

|Thirteen Years Later|

He heard Gandalf walk into the tower, so he went to greet him. After an hour he sent the other wizard to accompany the fox spirit. Little did he know that he had given Gandalf the means to escape with a new ally. Gandalf opened his eyes when he felt magic pouring into his wounds, healing them and giving him strength. He was shocked to see a fox spirit watching him with concern. The fox spirit spoke to him in elvish, "Are you feeling better? We need to escape my master's clutches. Take hold of my hand and think of a place for us to appear at."

Gandalf thought of Rivendell before taking hold of the fox spirit's hand. Soon they were there, and it seems they had made it in time for the meeting to form the Fellowship of the Ring. Gandalf caught the young fox spirit, and saw a wood elf get to his feet looking at the fox spirit in awe, adoration, and love. He knew instantly that the fox spirit was the mate of the wood elf. He handed his rescuer to the elf and told everyone what happened. The elf introduced himself to be Legolas Greenleaf, prince to Murkwood.

"The young fox spirit has no name as Saruman held him as prisoner. He seems to possess healing magic as well as elemental magic mainly. He will be joining us as I sense his destiny is also bound to the One Ring." Gandalf stated, knowing that Legolas would try to stop his mate from joining them.

**I give this story up for adoption seeing as I have too much stuff going on in life. I have grown bored of this crossover, so this is a once-shot. Anyone is able to grab and lengthen this story any way they want, even make it more than a one-shot. Just message me when you have it up so I may read it. That is all I ask besides have fun with it.**


	2. Author's Note

Dear reader,

I have a new poll up as I decided to be impatient. The earlier poll was what cross-over should I do between Harry Potter/Twilight or Naruto/Twilight. The votes are in, and the next story will be Harry Potter/Twilight cross-over. This new poll will be up until March 18th. After that I will start working on the story, but for now I will be working on the first chapter before the poll ends. Have a great time, and don't forget to vote!

~Tsula Marty


End file.
